madagascarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blitz und weg (Episodenmitschrift)
Hauptartikel: Blitz und weg (Episode) Charaktere: *Skipper *Kowalski *Private *Rico *Julien *Maurice *Mort *Phil *Mason *Fotograf Lemurengehege Maurice steht hinternwackelnd hinter der Bar im Gehege und kommt singend mit einem Eisbecher hervor. Mauricce: "Mach mir ein schönes Eis, mmh, mit Schokostreusel (er streut eine Handvoll Streusel über das Eis), ooh, uuh! (er dreht sich um und bückt sich erneut, plötzlich schnappt Julien sich das Eis und stellt den leeren Becher wieder auf die Bar) Jetzt fehlt nur noch 'ne Kirsche oben drauf. (Julien nimmt ihm die Kirsche aus der Hand und Maurice bemerkt den leeren Eisbecher) Au!" King Julien: (sitzt auf einem Barhocker vor Maurice) "Mmh, das nächste Mal weniger Schokostreusel, Maurice!" Daraufhin will es sich Maurice singend auf dem Liegestuhl gemütlich machen. Maurice: "Entspann dich ruhig, leg dich schön hin! (als er sich auf den Stuhl werfen will, schnappt ihn Julien weg und Maurice landet auf dem Boden) Au!" King Julien: (liegt mit Sonnenbrille auf dem Liegestuhl und lässt sich die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen) "Die Sonne scheint hier druben viel sonniger, siehst du?" In der nächsten Szene schleicht Maurice vorsichtig umherblickend mit einer Banane in der Hand an der Bar vorbei. Maurice: "Will futtern die Banane... Auf dass keiner sie klaut!" Er schält die Banane und will abbeißen, doch Julien greift von oben herab und klaut die Banane. Maurice sieht verärgert zu ihm hoch. King Julien: (isst die Banane und leckt sich einen Finger "Aah, sehr schon, Maurice! Und jetzt pell mir eine Traube." Maurice: "Aber das war doch..." King Julien: "Mach schon, Maurice, na los, nicht quatschen!" Schimpansengehege Phil knipst Mason mit einer Kamera in allen erdenklichen Posen, doch plötzlich werden sie unterbrochen: Der Fotograf, dem die Kamera gehört, kommt, gefolgt von Alice, zum Gehege. Fotograf: "Hier hatte ich meine Digitalkamera noch, die kann doch nicht einfach verschwinden." Phil und Mason werfen die Kamera mehrmals zwischeneinander hin und her, bis Phil sie schließlich aus dem Gehege wirft. Lemurengehege Julien steht grinsend mit dem Rücken zu dem verärgerten Maurice. Maurice: "Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach..." King Julien: "Regel Nummer Eins: Stell niemals den Konig in Frage! Regel Nummer Zwei... (die Digitalkamera landet in Maurices Armen) Uh, ich nehm das." (er will Maurice die Kamera wegnehmen) Pinguingehege (außen) Die Pinguine sitzen in der Sonne und schlürfen Smoothies. Skipper: "Private, diese Sardinensmoothies sind echt oberlecker. Was ist das Geheimnis?" Private: "Liebe, Sir! Ich hab sie mit Liebe gemacht." Skipper: "Liebe?!" Private: "Das ist eine chemische Reaktion im Gehirn. Löst Glückseligkeit aus. Macht äußerst süchtig." Skipper: (reißt Rico seinen Smoothie aus der Flosse) "Schluss mit der Liebe in den Smoothies, wir müssen wachsam sein! (Rico rülpst) Der Großstadtdschungel ist ein unberechenbares Biest, das uns zu jeder erdenklichen Zeit Einsatzbereitschaft abverlangt!" Da hören sie die Lemuren, die um die Kamera streiten. Lemurengehege Julien und Maurice zerren beide an der Kamera, aber keiner will nachgeben. King Julien: "Gib es mir, gib es mir, gib es mir! Ich sagte: Gib es mir! Was hast du bitte an "gib es mir" nicht verstanden?!" Maurie: "Ich hab es genau verstanden, aber wer's findet, dem gehört's, also her damit!" Julien kommt versehentlich mit der Hand auf den Auslöser, dadurch erscheint ein Blitz, Maurice wird fotografiert und er fällt zurück. King Julien: (in Zeitlupe) "Neeeeein! (auch er wird nach hinten gestoßen. Er richtet sich auf, er blinzelt verwirrt und sieht sich um Maurice? Maurice! Wo bist du und dein dicker Hintern, der normalerweise nicht zu übersehen ist?" Indes entdeckt Mort die Kamera, die das eben geschossene Foto von Maurice zeigt. Mort: "Aaaaah!" King Julien: "Mort, schreie niemals hinter meinem- (er sieht das Bild und erschrickt ebenfalls) Aaaah!" Mort: (zeigt schockiert auf die Kamera "Maurice! Er ist gefangen!" King Julien: (schubst Mort weg, um besser sehen zu können, und hebt die Kamera auf "Oh, tja, naja, ja, sowas passiert nunmal, wenn man die Macht des Konigs in Frage stellt!" Mort: (umarmt Juliens Fuß) "Ich stelle gar nichts in Frage." King Julien: "Ich stelle in Frage, wieso du meine Fuße anfasst! (er kickt Mort weg) Na, was hast du jetzt zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, Maurice? (er hebt die Kamera hoch) Oh, du willst mich wohl mit deinem Schweigen strafen oder was, hehehe! Denkst du wirklich, mit dieser Nummer kommst du bei mir durch? (er stellt die Kamera auf den Boden) Vergiss es, Maurice, (er setzt sich mit dem Rücken zur Kamera auf den Boden) denn was du kannst, kann ich schon lange, verstehst du?" Plötzlich sind die Pinguine da und beobachten die Szene misstrauisch. Skipper: "Quatscht mit 'ner Kamera. Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle." King Julien: "Nein nein nein, Schluss mit dem Gequatsche! (er zeigt auf die Kamera) Ich gab ihm nämlich den Ssscht-Befehl." Kowalski: "Der Kamera?" King Julien: "Maurice!" Skipper: "Der Kamera." King Julien: (betont langsam) "Maaaaauriiiiice. (er hebt die Kamera auf) Maurice hat meine konigliche Autorität in Frage gestellt. Dafur ist er jetzt in diesem magischen Knipsdings gefangen. Ein Geschenk der Luftgeister an mich, vom Konig aus hoheren Sphären da oben." Skipper: "Paperlapapp, das ist 'ne Kamera. Pass auf, ich zeigs dir." King Julien: "Das ist eine magische Konigsdings, das du nicht anfassen darfst! Oder willst du etwa auch da rein zu Maurice? Na los, mach schon, trau dich, provozier mich ruhig, Vogel!" Skipper: "Haha, gehen wir, Männer! Diesem bekloppten Typen hier ist nicht mehr zu helfen. (er bemerkt Mort, der seine Flosse festhält) Was willst du, Knopfauge?" Mort: (mit großen traurigen Augen "Der König hat Maurice diese Strafe auferlegt! Er wird ihn in der magischen Kiste lassen... Du musst ihm helfen, da wieder rauszukommen. (Skipper schaut skeptisch zu ihm runter) Biiiiitteeee!" Skipper: "Dein kleines Säugetiergehirn scheint das irgendwie nicht zu kapieren. (er zeigt auf die Kamera) Das da ist 'ne Kamera, und dein bepelzter Freund ist nicht da drin." Private: "Aber Skipper, wenn Maurice nicht hier ist, wo ist er dann?" Skipper: "Vermisst! Kowalski?" Kowalski: (zeichnet auf ein kleines Wipeboard) "Ich schlage vor, dass wir Doris den Delfin verpflichten, (er präsentiert den anderen seine Skizze) sie kann ihr Echolot einsetzen und so den vermissten Lemuren aufspüren." (er tippt mehrmals mit seinem Stift auf das Board) Skipper: "Vergiss es, Kowalski, an Land kann sie nicht viel ausrichten. Und außerdem findet dich Doris nur nett, sie findet dich nicht nett-nett. (Kowalski lässt enttäuscht den Kopf hängen) Auf gehts, Leute, lasst uns dieses Rätsel endgültig lösen! (er steht vor einer Pinwand mit mehreren Zeichnungen der Lemuren und des Geheges) Sucht nach allem, was irgendwie ein Hinweis sein könnte!" Private: (zieht etwas aus einem Teppich) "Oh, das hier könnte 'n Hinweis sein! Nein, bloß 'n Fussel." Kowalski sitzt währenddessen an der Bar mit einem Smoothie in der Hand und betrachtet sehnsüchtig seufzend ein Bild von Doris. Skipper: "Kowalski, ich sagte Schluss mit den Liebessmoothies! Rico? (Rico betrachtet durch eine Lupe die Bananenschale von Maurice und verschlingt sie schließlich) Was soll das, das war 'n Beweisstück! (da entdeckt er durch die Lupe Spuren auf dem Boden) Bremsspuren von einem beleibten Lemuren, würde ich sagen. (Skipper und Kowalski gucken vom Turm im Gehege auf den Boden runter) Er ist rückwärts gestolpert, aber wieso?" Kowalski: "Vielleicht ein lokales seismisches Ereignis unbekannter Herkunft." Private: "Oder der Kamerablitz hat ihn geblendet!" Skipper: "Klingt ein wenig hanebüchen, Private! Tja, aber nur für den Fall: Kowalski, erstell ein Szenario von einem vorübergehend geblendeten beleibten Lemuren, los!" Kowalski: (schiebt Rico an die Stelle der Spuren am Boden) "Stell dich genau hier hin, Rico. (er führt auf seinem Wipeboard murmelnd Berechnungen durch) Ja, aha, rechts-links mal die Quadratwurzel von 25, sechs Treppen, drei Eimer - uuuh, das war zu viel." (er schubst Rico runter, dieser landet auf der Hüpfburg, welche ihn hochschleudert und in eine Mülltonne außerhalb des Geheges katapultiert.) Die anderen drei Pinguine erscheinen neben der Mülltonne. Rico taucht mit einem Plastikbecher auf dem Kopf aus der Mülltonne auf. Kowalski: "Das bestätigt, dass das Ziel in dieser Abfallentsorgung gelandet ist." Skipper: "Wirklich großartig, exzellent. (er erblickt einen Mann, der der Reihe nach den Inhalt der Mülltonnen in einen größeren Behälter entleert) Ich weiß ganz genau, was passiert ist. Los, in die Tonne, Männer!" Wie erwartet entleert der Müllmann auch die Tonne, in der die Pinguine sitzen. Müllhalde, nachts Ein Kran lässt ein bisschen Müll auf einen Haufen fallen. Der Deckel eines alten Toilettensitzes öffnet sich, zum Vorschein kommt Private, und Rico taucht neben ihm mit einer leuchtenden Glühbirne im Schnabel aus einem Karton auf. Skipper steckt in einer Spielbox, die er von innen öffnet. Daneben liegt ein Gitarrenkoffer. Skipper: "Kowalski, Koordinaten." Kowalski: (öffnet den Koffer von innen) "New Jersey!" (er hebt eine Nummerntafel mit dem Kennzeichen "I (Herz) BNJVI" hoch) Skipper: (schnuppert umher) "Aah, was für ein schöner Bundesstaat! Mmh, ich wünschte, wir hätten Zeit für 'ne Sightseeing-Tour. Alles klar, hört zu! Wir werden diese Müllkippe genau untersuchen, wir drehen jede Blechbüchse um!" Private: "Skipper, hier drüben!" Maurice sitzt unter einem alten Sonnenschirm und rührt mit Plastikbesteck in einer alten Konservendose. Maurice: (unangenehm überrascht) "Was, wie habt ihr-" Skipper: "Gute Arbeit, Private, (sie klatschen mit den Flossen ein) ein glückliches Ende! (Skipper hält Maurice erwartungsvoll seine Flosse hin) Komm schon, Maurice, nimm deine Flosse hoch!" Maurice: (genervt) "Was macht ihr denn hier?" Private: "Wir sind hier, um dich zu retten." Maurice: "Ihr meint, mich zurück in den Zoo bringen? Niemals, auf keinen Fall!" Skipper: "Wir wollen die Sache glücklich zuende bringen." Maurice: "Ich bin glücklich, und zwar hier. Ich bin fertig mit Julien. Er geht mir schon viel zu lange königlich auf die Nerven! "Hol mir dies", "hol mir das" - lasst mich bloß da raus!" Skipper: "Kowalski, nenn ihm gute Gründe." Kowalski: (nachdenklich) "Aaah, gute Gründe..." Skipper: "Ich finde gute Gründe überflüssig und langweilig, wir müssen los!" (er schnappt Maurice) Maurice: "Neeein!" Lemurengehege Die Kamera steht am Boden. Julien sitzt auf seinem Thron und versucht unsicher lächelnd, eine Banane runterzuwürgen. Er setzt sich auf und bricht ein Stück Banane ab. King Julien: "Hier, Maurice. Nur, um dir zu zeigen, dass ich der großere Lemur bin. Damit meine ich nicht den Korperumfang, aber in der anderen Art von Größerkeit. Iss die Banane. (er wirft die Banane auf das Kamerabild, natürlich passiert nichts) Aaah, jetzt bist du auch noch im Hungerstreik, ich glaubs ja nicht. Aber du kochst mich nicht weich. Du kochst mich nicht weich. (wütend) FRISS DIE BANANE!" Straße Maurice versucht, ähnlich einem Hamster in einem Autoreifen zu laufen, kann aber nicht mit der Geschwindigkeit mithalten und kullert im Reifen herum. Maurice: "Das ist doch Wahnsinn! Ihr seid doch alle wahnsinnig!" Die Pinguine, ebenfalls in Autoreifen, laufen / rollen an ihm vorbei. Skipper: (dreht sich zu Maurice um) "Komm schon, du fünftes Rad, halt dich ran! (sie kommen an eine Mautstelle) Rico!" (Rico würgt das nötige Kleingeld hervor, der Schranken öffnet sich und die Pinguine passieren. Maurice ist zu weit hinten und der Schranken schließt sich, sodass er in dem springenden Reifen daran streift. Eisenbahntunnel Nun sind die Fünf zu Fuß am Weg und laufen einen dunklen Eisenbahntunnel entlang. Maurice: (völlig erschöpft) "Ich brauch... 'ne Pause..." Skipper: "Nix da, wir müssen um 0900 wieder im Zoo sein!" Kowalski: "Das bedeutet, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." Private: "Wir müssen einfach schneller watscheln." Maurice: "Ich kann aber nicht viel schneller!" Skipper: (klopft Maurice auf den Rücken) "Oh, ich wette, der alte D-Zug wird dir ordentlich Feuer unterm Bürzel machen!" Maurice: "Was?" Die Pinguine rutschen auf den Gleisen davon, Maurice dreht sich um, sieht den Zug nahen und läuft schreiend um sein Leben." Lemurengehege ''Julien springt auf die Kamera zu. King Julien: "Hor auf, mich so damlich anzustarren! Das hier ist doch kein Glotzwettbewerb! (er hält sich den Mund zu) Und schon halte ich die Klappe, weil du hast ja immer noch die Ssscht-Strafe. (er lässt die Ohren hängen und fängt an zu zittern) Ich k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-... Nah, ich halts nicht mehr aus! Okay, na schön. Du hast gewonnen, ich lag... falsch, weil ich immer richtig liegen will. Und ich vermisse doch. (er umarmt die Kamera und heult) Ohohoho, ich wurde alles dafur geben, wenn ich meinen fetthintrigen Freund wiederkriegen konnte!" Bushaltestelle Maurice steht taumelnd neben einer Bank, einer der Pinguine zieht ihn dahinter hin. Kowalski und Skipper checken die Lage. Skipper: "Kinder!" Kowalski: "Gecheckt." Skipper: "Bus!" Kowalski: "Gecheckt." Skipper: "Zooprospekte!" Kowalski: "Und gecheckt." Private: "Das ist 'n Ausflug!" Skipper: "Alles klar, Jungs, wir sind fast zuhause! Ihr wisst, was zu tun ist." Maurice: "Tja, ich glaub nicht, dass ich das weiß..." Skipper: (energisch) "Jetzt werd hier ja nicht frech, Frischling! Von mir kriegst du keine Extraerklärung, nur weil du der Neue bist!" Rico formt mit den Flossen eine Räuberleiter, die Pinguine steigen einer nach dem anderen hinein und Rico katapultiert sie so in den Bus. Maurice zögert, doch schlussendlich landet auch er eher unsanft im Bus. Lemurengehege Julien zieht stöhnend an einer langen Schnur, an der ein schwerer Stein hängt. King Julien: "Nun befreien wir den armen Maurice aus seinem magischen Gefangnis. Ein bisschen weiter nach links!" Mort: (hat die Aufgabe, die Kamera genau unter dem Stein zu positionieren) "Mein Links oder dein Links?" King Julien: "Meins naturlich, ich bin der Konig! Die Links gehören alle mir, du Witzbold!" Mort: "Okay." (er schiebt die Kamera ein Stückchen weiter) Vor der Zoomauer Die Bustür öffnet sich und Maurice fällt hinaus auf den Boden. Skipper: "Alles klar, Jungs! Beginnt Operation Freiflug zum Mond!" Private sitzt in einem Eimer, der mit zwei Gummiseilen an der Zoomauer befestigt ist. Rico zieht den Eimer nach hinten und Kowalski setzt ihm einen blauen Helm auf. Rico lässt los, doch anstatt über die Mauer zu fliegen, knallt Private mit voller Geschwindigkeit dagegen. Private: (klebt an der Mauer) "Drei Grad Nord, Skipper." Skipper: "Kowalski: Vektor anpassen, Rico: Tragbahre, Lemur: du bist dran!" Maurice: (steht zitternd neben Skipper) "Ich ertrags einfach nicht mehr, ihr seid die totalen Psychos!" Kowalski schnappt ihn einfach. Lemurengehege Julien zieht noch immer an dem Seil. King Julien: "Mort, ein wenig mehr nach links! (er lässt das Seil los, doch anstatt auf die Kamera zu fallen, trifft der Stein Mort) Oh nein! (ohne Mort zu beachten, läuft er zur Kamera) Maurice, ich will dich wiederhaben! Komm da raus! (schaut in den Himmel) Oh mächtige Luftgeister, erhört mein Flehen!" Vor der Zoomauer Rico zieht den Eimer an den Gummiseilen zurück und Maurice wird darin platziert. Er bemerkt verschreckt Private, der sich langsam von der Wand ablöst und zu Boden fällt. Skipper: "Hört sich an, als hätte da jemand einen Anfall von Abflug-Nervenflattern!" Maurice versucht verzweifelt, sich aus dem Eimer zu befreien, doch in dem Moment lässt Rico los, noch bevor Kowalski ihm den Helm aufsetzen kann. Kowalski: "Was...?" Rico: "Was weiß ich." Maurice fliegt in Zeitlupe über die Zoomauer. Lemurengehege Julien kauert vor der Kamera am Boden. Maurice fällt mit dem Hintern zu Julien auf die Kamera, drückt dabei auf den Auslöser, erneut erscheint der Blitz und Julien wird nach hinten geworfen. King Julien: (verwundert) "Hä? (erfreut) Maurice! Oooooh!" (er umarmt Maurices Hintern) Maurice: (überrumpelt) "Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen." King Julien: "Ich bin ja so froh, dass du wieder da bist. (er sucht nach Maurices Kopf) Uuh, aber... Wo ist denn dein Kopf geblieben? (er lässt Maurice wieder auf den Boden plumpsen und entdeckt schließlich seinen Kopf) Ah, da ist er ja!" Maurice: (steht auf) "Du bist mir echt noch lieber als diese irren-" Skipper: "Mission erfolgreich beendet!" King Julien: "Oh, als ob du damit irgendwas zu tun gehabt hättest. Die Luftgeister haben Maurice befreit! (in den Himmel) Ihr rockt, ihr Luftgeister!" Skipper: "Wieso erzählst du ihm nicht, wie's wirklich war, gerettetes Pelzknäuel?" Maurice: "Regel Nummer Eins: Stell niemals den König in Frage, Baby!" Skipper: (genervt) "Private, mix mir einen von diesen Liebessmoothies, ich muss mich entspannen." Mort: (streckt eine Hand unter dem Felsbrocken hervor) "Leute! Ich könnte ein bisschen Hilfe brauchen!" Kategorie:Episodenmitschriften